No Time To Regret
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: What if Kurt met Sebastian before Blaine? AU, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_So I know I shouldn't start another multi-chaptered fic, but I couldn't resist. I'd love to hear what you think. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Oh god. He is so lost. He is never going to find his way out of this castle of a boarding school.<p>

"You're a long way from home," a voice behind him says and he turns on the spot.

A tall, thin, boy in a red and blue blazer and matching tie is staring down at him, a smirk on his face. Kurt eyes him up and down. Coifed hair and shiny shoes.

"Excuse me?" Kurt Hummel asks and looks suspiciously at the boy before him.

"Earth is so very far away from Heaven, Angel," the cocky Dalton boy says and Kurt blushes and remains silent. "I'm Sebastian."

Kurt eyes the hand before gingerly taking a hold.

"Kurt."

Sebastian's fingers grip his hand and then Kurt is pulled forward until he is pressed flush up against the other boy's chest.

_Well this is a new feeling, _he thinks before pretty much all thought process is lost as Sebastian stares down at him, his face centimeters away from his own.

"You _are_ gorgeous," Sebastian says and Kurt's heart starts to race uncontrollably and he can't even fret over the fact Sebastian can probably feel it through their clothing because their faces are getting closer and closer and oh god Kurt doesn't even know this guy but then Sebastian's head is moving backward and he begins to grin.

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you before I bought you dinner?" Sebastian asks, an eyebrow raised and Kurt just stares at him.

"Yes, actually," Kurt admits, his heart still racing and his fingers still being held by the Dalton boy.

"Good," Sebastian says sharply and pulls him down a hallway and shoves him through a door. Kurt looks around at the empty classroom and wrinkles his nose.

"What are - "?

"Any second now a bell will ring and the halls will be filled with boys racing off to the Warbler's impromptu performance. Don't want to be interrupted, do we?" Sebastian asks and Kurt feels extremely hot all of a sudden. This was definitely not how he expected his trip to Dalton to go.

"Can't we go watch it?"

"Oh please. It's not important. Just yet another Katy Perry cover," Sebastian replies as he stalks over to Kurt who scrunches up his face. "My thoughts exactly. Who needs a teenage dream when I've got my wet dream right in front of me?"

Kurt licks his lips in voluntarily as Sebastian's arm curls around his waist, pulling him close.

"Where is this going to go precisely?" Kurt asks and geusters in the small space between them.

"Well hopefully to my bedroom if all goes well."

"Cocky."

"Oh you bet," Sebastian says and thrusts his hips up against Kurt's who gasps and takes a hold of Sebastian's hips.

"I've - I've never, " Kurt stammers and Sebastian just looks at him.

_He is beautiful_, he thinks as he drags a finger down Kurt's smooth face. He places his lean finger against Kurt's lips, silencing him.

"Hush. It's okay. I've fucked lots of virgins," he says as if it were a common occurrence.

"No," Kurt blushes furiously as Sebastian drags one hand down over his ass. He should move. He doesn't. "I mean I've never even kissed a guy before."

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to lie to lie to me, Angel. It's okay. I'll be gentle," he says softly, dipping his head down to Kurt's ear, "until you ask me not to be."

"I'm being serious!" Kurt huffs and pulls his hands up to his chest and pushes Sebastian away. The Dalton boy frowns and stares at Kurt.

"You're not kidding?" Kurt shakes his head. Sebastian whistles. "Wow."

"It's not that rare," Kurt grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest protectively.

"For pretty boys like you? Definitely rare."

Kurt needs to learn how to control his body from blushing because this was just getting ridiculous.

"Do you - I mean," Kurt struggles to say and Sebastian smirks.

"Are you asking me to kiss you?"

Kurt scoffs and waves his hand in the air but Sebastian is already advancing and Kurt's breath hitches and he just can't move his eyes off Sebastian's lips until he's too close and he instinctively closes his eyes and then Sebastian is kissing him.

First thought flying through Kurt's head was that it was definitely much better than Karofsky's face mauling and the second thought was that he never wanted it to end.

Sebastian's hands are soft on his body, not at all demanding as Kurt thought. There's one hand gently cupping his face and his other is wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding them together. Kurt is quickly becoming breathless as his lips mold around Sebastian's and he gasps as Sebastian's fingers trail over his ass. As Sebastian's warm tongue slips into his mouth Kurt realizes that was his plan all along. He shivers as Sebastian devours his mouth is the most wonderful way.

_This_ is how kissing is supposed to go.

He tentatively starts to move his own tongue against Sebastian's who immediately groans and moves his hand around to slide through Kurt's hair. Their kiss is becoming hotter and hotter and filthier and filthier and Kurt just can't help himself. He grabs onto Sebastian's hips for support.

Sebastian is, surprisingly, the first to pull away.

"Well you are just too good to be true," he says, short of breath.

"Thank you," Kurt replies and somehow manages to keep his face going red but that might be attributed to the fact that his face was already flushed from kissing. They just stand there, wrapped up in each other, literally, before a bell rings throughout the school. "Bell," Kurt says dumbly, unable to form a more intelligent response.

"Good observation."

Their heaving, panting breath is almost in rhythm with each other's.

Kurt licks his lips and Sebastian pounces. Kurt finds himself being pushed backward as his tongue is sucked into the Dalton boy's mouth and _wow_ that felt better than he thought it would. He must have let out a groan because he can feel Sebastian chuckling and Kurt has a sudden need to slap him.

"Shut up," he mumbles against Sebastian's lips as he wraps his arms around his neck and starts sucking on his bottom lip.

"You must have gotten kicked out from Heaven, Angel," Sebastian is saying as he manages to get Kurt against a desk. "You're far too wonderfully sinful to be allowed to stay."

Kurt rolls his eyes and pretends that his heart isn't beating as wildly as it is.

"You must say that to all the guys that catch your eyes," Kurt tells him and feels himself being lifted up on the desk. Kurt is now higher up than Sebastian which he uses to his advantage as his leans down and captures Sebastian's soft lips with his own. His hands hold the other boy's face as he slips his own tongue into Sebastian's mouth, now much more confident in his actions.

"You're a fast learner," Sebastian gasps out as he breaks their kiss and starts licking down Kurt's exposed neck.

"You're a great teacher," Kurt replies breathlessly and tangles his fingers in Sebastian's hair. Kurt really should feel bad about what he is currently doing and really should stop Sebastian from undoing his tie but nevertheless, he just moans out and let's Sebastian do whatever he wants to him. Well, Kurt thinks as Sebastian pulls off his own tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt. Kurt pulls away and pushes back on Sebastian's shoulder and he looks up at him.

"Yes?"

"I've never - I've never actually had a guy want to undress in front of me. I just want to make sure I get a good view of you," Kurt admits, and ducks his head slightly but there's a finger underneath his chin, pulling him back up and Kurt looks at Sebastian who is missing his smirk, and instead has a twinkle in his eye.

"Want to see more?" he asks and Kurt tries not to roll his eyes as Sebastian grins and goes to undo his third button.

"Not here!" Kurt says quickly and Sebastian freezes and his cocks his eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd be so eager to in my bed, Angel," Sebastian comments and Kurt hops off the desk.

"I'm not _eager_," he huffs even though the both the them know it's a total lie. "It's just that it would be safer to go someplace where people might not just barge in -"

"I'm sure we could put on a show for them," Sebastian winks.

"You are really full of yourself," Kurt notes and Sebastian just shrugs.

"You could be full of me too."

Kurt trips over his own foot and stumbles onto Sebastian who, thankfully, catches him and holds him upright.

"Oh, an angel who can't move without their wings."

"Shut up," Kurt grumbles and pulls himself from Sebastian's hold. He turns around and leans over to pick up his satchel from where he dropped it earlier and hears a wolf-whistle from behind him. He stands up sharply and turns to Sebastian. "Classy."

"Thank you," he replies and dips his head down, a smile on his face. "So… to my room then, Angel?"

Kurt licks his lips, checks his phone and glances at the door before looking back at Sebastian who looks completely ravished. His lips are extra red and swollen, his hair is messy and his tie is now just hanging around his neck whilst his shirt is unbuttoned at the top. He raises at eye brow at the silent Kurt and then frowns slightly. He was being turned down.

"Look, Sebastian, I - "

"You regret it already, don't you?" Sebastian asks but he knows the answer. He knows the problem with hooking up with guys like Kurt, young naive guys like Kurt. They either get too attached or they regret it immediately and hate themselves until they can manage to pretend it never happen.

"No! It's just that -" Kurt tries to say but Sebastian cuts him off once more.

"No, _Kurt_," he says emphasizing his name, "it's not _anything_ and that's the problem with boys like you."

"Boys like me?" Kurt repeats looking particularly affronted. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Sebastian, his anger rising.

"Yes. Young, pretty things like you that go along with the first guy that wants them and regrets it straight away! You only want the whole deal! You want the relationship and the _dates_ and the tackymovies and I'm sorry but I'm not going to give you that!" Sebastian tells him angrily.

"I didn't ask for any of that!" Kurt retorts and hates himself for yelling because he _does_ want that. He doesn't necessarily want that with _Sebastian _but yes, one day he would like the boyfriend and the family dinners and everything else that comes along with the title.

"You may as well have! If you want to leave, go!" Sebastian didn't know why he was getting so worked up about this. What he said was true. Kurt _was_ just another boy on his list, no different from any other, except his was. The way Kurt kissed him? Truly the lips of an angel. Innocent and sweet but at the same time tasted as sinful as hell. He was _delicious_. Oh, and his moans? Sound of heaven.

"Sebastian, you're being ridiculous. I have a long drive home and I need to get back in time for dinner," Kurt informs him and the thoughts inside Sebastian's head stop swirling.

"Oh."

"Right. '_Oh._' Don't ever assume things about what I do or me. You don't know me, Sebastian," Kurt says, his voice still harsh.

"I know what the inside of your mouth taste like," he replies and Kurt looks at him dumbfounded.

"You have a one track mind."

Kurt glances at his watch again and there's something going on inside Sebastian's chest that he can't quite work out but he doesn't have to dwell on it because Kurt is rushing forward, dropping his bag and invading Sebastian's personal space. _Oh what the hell_, he thinks as Kurt wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, _I have no personal space_. He tugs Kurt closer to him and bucks his hips. He's not letting Kurt go this time, not when his lips are that soft, not when his mouth tastes that damn good and especially not when Kurt is pulling at the buttons of his shirt.

He does so love an enthusiastic lover.

"Looks like you have a one track mind as well," Sebastian whispers as his nips Kurt's earlobe.

"Are you complaining?" Kurt breathes out.

"Definitely not."

"So shut up. I think you enjoy the sound of your own voice far too much," Kurt replies and Sebastian sucks hard against his neck. "No hickeys!"

Sebastian starts liking his neck, sucking and biting lightly. "You're no fun," he mutters.

"Well unless you want my father around with a shot gun asking why you thought giving his son a bruise was a good idea, I suggest you stay boring," Kurt says, a smirk on his lips and Sebastian looks at him, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll show you boring," Sebastian growls and then Kurt finds himself being pushed backwards once more but instead in the direction of the desks, he's being pushed against a wall and his mouth is being attacked roughly but Kurt can't find it in himself to mind. This might be his only chance to get to do this for several years, so by all means he is going to let himself be ravished against the wall. Kurt's still kind of confused as to where he is supposed to put his hands throughout this experience so he just decides to change it up, moving from Sebastian's hair, to his shoulders and down to his chest. His fingers meet hot flesh and he has to groan because oh god it feels so much better than he ever imagined. He can feel Sebastian's racing heart beat and can feel the rise and fall of his chest and yes, yes he is very real and not at all make-believe.

Kurt is still fairly lost in his own mind when he feels the Dalton student spread his legs open and force his thigh in-between them. Kurt wonders only for a moment why he does this before the answer is pressing hard against his own thigh. Kurt gasps, his mouth dropping open and his body falling onto Sebastian as his mind tries to clear. _Yes_, _that's a penis pressed up against my thigh_, Kurt thinks dumbly. _An erect penis. I made another boy hard_. Kurt looks in complete shock at Sebastian.

"Still boring?" he asks, confidence filling his voice and a large smirk on his perfect face.

"You - uh," Kurt mumbles, unable to even produce proper words and Sebastian chuckles and takes a hand down Kurt's chest, down the tip of his jeans.

"I'm not the only one, Angel," he says and rubs Kurt's crotch through his pants and it's only then that Kurt realizes that he too, is hard. _Oh. _He hadn't even realized. "Now to make you feel _really_ good."

Kurt frowns before his face relaxes and he ends up letting out a loud, long moan as Sebastian ruts his crotch up against Kurt's thigh, his hip creating amazing friction for Kurt.

"Oh my _g-god,"_ he stutters out, his bucking uncontrollably as pleasure shoots around his entire body. Sebastian pushes Kurt head back and starts nipping at his neck once more, his thrusts strong and almost violent against Kurt who is pretty much a pile of goo under Sebastian's experienced body. His fingers are gripping Kurt's waist and he's not relenting for one second.

Kurt, in the very few times he thought about sex, imagined himself doing everything in the bedroom, so, realistically, he should be hating himself right now for letting him get dry humped against a wall, but it feels so fucking good that he really can't feel anything but extremely intense bouts of pleasure.

He can feel his desire pulsing around his body, flowing through every pore and he never wants it to stop. It starts making sense as to why people become addicted to sex. If sex feels even better than this, why would people ever want to stop?

Aside from his own orgasm building, Kurt also feels a strange sense of accomplishment as he hears Sebastian's own moans against his ears because _he_ did that.

"Fucking hell," Sebastian grits out, his eyes clenched shut as he ravages Kurt's mouth once more, his thrusts becoming erratic and Kurt is just blinding kissing back, his hands roaming everywhere, trying to touch as much as he possibly can while he is able to. He's so close, he can feel he orgasm building all the way from his curled toes inside his shoes and all the way up to where is cock is pressing extremely tight against his pants but he doesn't need very much longer to -

"_Kurt,"_ Sebastian moans out, his voice rich with desire and Kurt just completely looses it. He bucks up harder, faster, more erratic than ever before, he slams his head on the wall as he arches his neck, and Sebastian is groaning right into his ear, following him right through his orgasm as Kurt comes in his underwear. As Kurt's high disappears, he can still feel Sebastian rocking slightly against him and he's far too sensitive and exhausted to reciprocate. He just moans and pulls Sebastian's face to his own and gives him a messy kiss.

Sebastian smells like sweat and some other sort of cologne that Kurt doesn't recognize and he drinks it in as Sebastian leans against Kurt, fatigued.

"I was wrong," Sebastian mumbles against Kurt's over-heated skin.

"What?"

"I must have done something really good to get you sent down from Heaven. You are utterly fantastic," Sebastian compliments, his voice faint and Kurt smiles softly.

"Thank you," Kurt replies and runs his fingers lightly through Sebastian's damp hair. "I mean, I'm an atheist so I don't believe in that sort of stuff, but thank you all the same."

"Well in that case, I'm the only person you need to worship. You're still my Angel, " Sebastian mumbles and Kurt's heart does some sort of aerobic exercise in his chest.

"Seb - " Kurt starts to say bus Sebastian stands back and presses his finger against Kurt's lips.

"No, don't say anything. It's okay. It was fun while it lasted," Sebastian says and ruffles his own hair and begins buttoning up his shirt. "Super fun." He winks and Kurt just shakes his head at him.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt replies and walks over on unsteady feet to his bag.

"You love it."

"Lies."

When Kurt bends over to get his bag, he can feel his come drying in his underwear and it makes him cringe. He looks over to Sebastian who is doing up the button of his blazer. Luckily, both Sebastian's blazer and Kurt's own jacket is long enough to cover up the wet patches on their pants.

"Well I guess I better -" Kurt motions his arm towards the door and Sebastian dips his head in understanding.

"Another time then, Angel," he says and the edge of Kurt's mouth lifts up in a half-smile. He's probably not going to see Sebastian again, but he won't tell him that. Kurt sighs internally and heads towards the door, buttoning up his own shirt and re-tying his tie. "Unless -"

Kurt turns around at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"Yes?"

"Unless you'd like to stay and have a shower or something before you left? I can give you some pants or…" Sebastian trails off, looking extremely awkward. He shifts his weight from one foot to another and Kurt just stares at him.

"You don't do this very often do you? This part. The afterwards part," Kurt says, frowning slightly at the Dalton student.

"You don't either," he points out.

"I'm not a self-confessed man-whore," Kurt retorts and for a moment Sebastian actually looks offended.

"Hey! I never said the word man-whore. I just like sex," he says as if he is talking about something as ordinary as the whether and Kurt doesn't say anything. Sebastian's smirk, which Kurt has come to realize is probably his trademark, falters for a moment.

"Look, Sebastian, this was…" Kurt searches his mind for an appropriate word, "interesting but it probably won't happen again."

"Forever the pessimist I see."

"Forever the _realist_," Kurt corrects. "I live in Lima, Sebastian. I can't drive out here every time _you _want to do something. I won't, in fact. I barely know you."

"I know what your cock feels like," Sebastian retorts and Kurt sighs audibly.

"Can you please be serious for a moment? I'm trying not to freak out about what just happened because it's finally settling in my mind and you're not making it easier for me," Kurt says and rubs at his forehead. "I really enjoyed what we did Sebastian, but I'm sure you know that it can't happen again. Let's not even begin to discuss the huge elephant in the room which is your distinct lack of relationship skills."

"I don't want a relationship, Kurt," Sebastian says and Kurt can see him getting angry for him assuming so.

"I know that, Sebastian, which is another reason why this won't happen again. Yes, what you said earlier was true. I _do_ want all that 'tacky' relationship and all the cliché's that go along with it. You were right. You weren't anything," Kurt says simply and Sebastian's smirk freezes on his face, his eyes going cold.

"I hope you have a nice trip home, Kurt. Please try and hit as many trees as possible. Don't try and be safe," Sebastian says, his voice laced in disgust. Kurt once again ignores that his entire body seems to be rejecting the idea of leaving Sebastian but Kurt knows what he is doing is right.

"You're an asshole," Kurt states.

"So I've been told," Sebastian replies and crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Kurt. He really doesn't know why this is bothering him so much, seeing Kurt wanting to leave, but it is just itching at him. He just wants to storm over, grab Kurt by the wrist and drag him into a kiss. He doesn't, but he imagines it as Kurt turns and leaves nevertheless.

Kurt rushes out the room and tries to retrace his steps out of the building but all he can think about is the feel of Sebastian's lips against his neck and the way his hands gripped his waist. He feels like he's walking in circles when, in the middle of his day dream, another boy passing the corridor knocks him.

"Sorry!" Kurt exclaims as a shorter boy with unnecessary amounts of gel in his hair stumbles in front of him.

"No, no it's okay!" the boy replies and Kurt smiles softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he says and brushes his shoulder and fixes his blazer. "I've had worse."

"Can you help me?" Kurt asks as the boy looks at him properly.

"I can try!" the boy says eagerly before sticking out his hand. "I'm Blaine. You must be new in Dalton."

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt asks weakly, a small smile on his face. He straightens his own jacket and avoids Blaine's eyes. For some reason, Kurt feels like Blaine knows _exactly_ what he's been doing and with whom and he really hope he's wrong.

"Only a little," Blaine teases and Kurt gives him a proper smile. Blaine seems far too happy and jittery to even scrutinize why Kurt looks as disheveled as he most likely does.

"Can you direct me to the exit?" Kurt asks him and the boy frowns a tad.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Oh no, I've been here for a little bit but I'm lost again and I really need to get home," Kurt explains and looks at his watch once more.

"Who were you with?" Blaine asks and starts leading his through another hallway that Kurt recognizes vaguely.

"Just a friend. Sebastian," Kurt lies and Blaine stares at him.

"Sebastian Smythe?" he asks and Kurt mentally freezes. Well he _hopes_ it's the same guy.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Who doesn't?" Blaine asks rhetorically and rolls his eyes. "He's the only Warbler that never even bothers to show up for all the performances. He'd get kicked out but whenever he does show up, he smashes every song out of the ballpark."

"Sounds like him," Kurt responds, a soft smile on his face. Sebastian would do exactly that. Turn up only when it suited him. "Are you in the Warblers as well?"

"Oh yes. I'm one of the lead soloists. I sung 'Teenage Dream' just before," Blaine tells him and Kurt realizes that this was the guy that Sebastian mentioned earlier.

"That must be nice," Kurt muses aloud as they turn another corner. "To be a soloist, I mean."

"Do you sing as well?" Blaine asks him curiously and Kurt nods.

"Yes, but it's usually always back-up. My glee club teacher has favorites and unfortunately I'm not one of them," Kurt mumbles as he looks around and the beautiful school he's walking through.

"You're from a different school?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking about changing," Kurt lies; using the excuse he planned before he came along.

"To Dalton? Oh you'll love it! The classes are fantastic and the teachers are so helpful and if you're interested in joining the Warbler's there's always one room for one more!" Blaine starts blabbering, his hands flying every which easy as he talks and Kurt is just looking completely bamboozled.

"Okay, Blaine, you need to stop and breathe. I mean, nothing's set in stone. Dalton seems like a pretty hard place to be accepted in. I can't get my hopes up," Kurt tells him but inside he just wants to die because going to school here would be so lovely despite the fact that he'd be limited to a uniform and that Sebastian resides here as well.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine! As long as your report is fairly perfect and your principle gives you a good word, you'll be accepted!" Blaine exclaims and Kurt just remains silent. This charade has gone on long enough. Blaine seems like a sweet guy, but really.

"Blaine, listen - " Kurt tries to say however Blaine cuts him off.

"Our zero-tolerance for bullying is extremely wonderful as well. One of the reasons I moved here, myself," Blaine admits and Kurt's mouth shuts up with an audible sound.

"Oh," he says dumbly. "So, no bullying of any kind is allowed here?"

"None what-so-ever. The teachers and the principle are very adamant about it. Of course you'll get banter between students, but everyone gets punished if they take it too far," Blaine explains and Kurt feels his heart kind of stop inside his chest. He feels his eyes welling up and want to hurt Sebastian from ruining this place for him. Dalton seems absolutely perfect.

"That goes for physical bullying as well, right?" Kurt says in a soft voice and Blaine turns to look at him with concerned eyes.

"Yes, of course," he replies just as softly and Kurt licks his dry lips and tilts his head back, trying not to draw attention the fact that he has tears in his eyes. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Blaine. Just something in my eyes," he lies and chuckles weakly. They stop in yet another corridor and Kurt looks around. He see's several beautiful painting and out one of the large glass windows there is a spectacular view of a bright green oval. "Dalton really does seem wonderful."

"It is," Blaine replies, his voice gentle as he stands beside Kurt.

They are silent for a few moments and Kurt realizes that Blaine is letting him collect himself before they continue.

"The exit is just around the corner, Kurt," Blaine says after a minute or so.

"Right."

Kurt wipes his eyes subtly and continues to follow Blaine and as they turn the corner Kurt recognizes the large, brown wooden doors.

"Are you going to be okay, Kurt?" Blaine asks him kindly as they reach the front doors. Kurt turns to look at him briefly before nodding sharply.

"Yes, Blaine. Thank you for your help," he replies and Blaine gives him a smile.

"No worries. I'm not sure why Sebastian couldn't direct you out, but I'm glad. It was nice to meet you," he says and Kurt smiles at him, ignoring what he said about Sebastian.

"It was lovely you meet you too, Blaine," Kurt tells him and re-adjusts the bag on his shoulder before pushing open one of the doors. Blaine gives him another wave as Kurt walks down the front steps.

"I hope to see you wandering the halls one day soon, Kurt!" Blaine calls out as Kurt heads to his car.

"We'll see!" Kurt calls out and pulls his keys from his bag.

He needs to get home straight away, have a shower before he finds himself permanently glued to his underwear and then he needs to research Dalton more thoroughly. Despite the fact that he'd be in the same school as Sebastian, it means that he'd be away from Karofsky. His glee club pops in his head and he realizes that he'll be away from them too. Kurt isn't sure he could handle that, especially being so far away from Mercedes, however his time at McKinley has been horrible, and no one seems to notice. He needs to leave, Kurt decides as he drives closer to home and further away from perhaps the one place he'll be safe.

* * *

><p><em>I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! The response I got from the first chapter was just overwhelming! I couldn't believe it! Thank you so much for all your kind words! It really keeps me going and gives me more motivation to write! :D I was also going to post this yesterday but for some reason I couldn't log in, but it's working now so hallelujah. _

_This chapter is a little bit angsty, but never fear! Things will get better! Can't wait to hear your thoughts. _

* * *

><p>For a whole week, Kurt attempts to forget about Dalton, about Blaine and most of all, Sebastian Smythe. The latter of the three was the hardest of all. That night, when Kurt had returned from his visit, he'd dreamt of the boy who pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply. He dreamt of the unbuttoned blazer and loose tie. He dreamt of the roaming hands and soft lips.<p>

Forgetting about Sebastian was proving to be more difficult than anticipated.

Much, _much, _harder.

Kurt, despite how much he hated himself for it, found himself thinking about Sebastian more often than not. He spends hours every day going over their conversations, over what they did and hours spent memorising the taste of his lips against his own. Sebastian Smythe was like a plague that was taking over his entire body. He couldn't get him out of his head and his body couldn't forget what felt like to have another warm body pressed up against him in a sexual way. He couldn't forget what it felt like to be _wanted._

Kurt found himself daydreaming in class about what it would be like to go to Dalton, to see Sebastian everyday, to be part of the Warblers, part of a school that would accept him with open arms, and to be unafraid to walk in the hallways between classes.

It was Friday after another afternoon of his back meeting the cold, hard, unforgiving metal of yet another locker, that he went home and did some more research on Dalton Academy for Boys.

He is restless and his back aches. His feet tap anxiously against the floor. His Google search leads him to the professional school website and he clicks around until he finds 'Admissions.' As he reads, his hope builds. It seems that Blaine was right, Kurt has little doubt otherwise, and that his grades were good enough to get him an interview. Perfect. He clicks on a separate link titled 'Students' and a large picture of what was captioned as 'The Warblers: One of Dalton's many extra-curricular options.' Smack bang in the middle of the picture stood Sebastian Smythe, his face painted with a large grin. He spots Blaine a few spots to his left. He leans back in his chair and smiles slightly. With the matching smiles and uniforms, they look like part of a proper team. Kurt knows that they would sound amazing. He sighs wistfully at the screen before going back to his Google search and adding 'Warblers.' This entry leads him to the Warblers Facebook page. Over 1000 likes. Kurt whistles. He scrolls down before clicking on one of the side tabs that reads, 'Music.'

Kurt spends the next hour listening to every cover they posted over and over again.

Sebastian's voice is ridiculously good and Kurt hates him even more for being so damn talented. The way they sing acapella, the way their voices melt as one to create such _beautiful_ music just made Kurt wish he could have heard them perform live.

He opens up a separate tab and clicks open the group and this time, whilst their covers are still playing, Kurt looks through the members. After a quick search, despite how much he knows he shouldn't, he finds Sebastian's facebook page.

Annoyingly, Sebastian has his privacy settings up and Kurt can only see his profile picture and gender. His cursor hovers over the small button that says 'Add As Friend' and wonders if he will accept despite what Kurt had said to him earlier. He took a deep breath and clicked onto it and quickly closed out of his internet browser. He gets up and steps away and beings pacing his room.

He finds his father in the kitchen when he decides he needs to stop hiding in his room.

"Hey, dad," he says and sits down at the table where Burt is reading the paper. He looks up.

"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?" he asks and crosses his hands on the table and looks at his son.

Kurt sighs and plays with his hands.

"I don't want to go to McKinley anymore," he admits shyly and Burt looks confused.

"What? Have you been having issues at school?" Burt asks, his voice full of concern.

"Not really," Kurt lies and knows that Burt sees right through it. "It's just that, you know that school I visited last week? Well I've been looking at it online and it looks really great. The classes are a lot more select and the teachers are highly qualified. Not to mention that it will look great on a college application compared to just 'William McKinley High.'"

Burt sighs and rubs his forehead.

"I don't know, Kurt. Isn't it a boarding school?"

"Yes, but I can come home on weekends!" Kurt replies and feels hope rising. His father hasn't told him _no_ outright which is a good sign.

"Kurt," he says in that tone that tells Kurt that he's too exhausted to think about things at this moment.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow or something," Kurt says and gets up from the table. He grabs an apple from the fruit bowl before climbing back up the stairs to his room. He munches on the apple as he sits back at his desk and opens up an Internet browser again. He opens Facebook and he has one new notification, the little red square incredibly intimidating all of a sudden.

Kurt hovers his cursor over the note before clicking it.

'_Sebastian Smythe has accepted your friend request.'_

Kurt stares for a moment before clicking onto Sebastian's profile. His wall is filled with status updates and wall posts from people that are obviously his friends. Kurt clicks onto his profile photo and starts looking through them. He's onto the fifth ridiculously attractive picture when there is the familiar noise of Facebook chat. Kurt looks down.

_Well, I never thought this would happen._

Sebastian.

**_I've had time to think things over, _**Kurt types out slowly.

He stares at the small rectangular box as it shows him that Sebastian is typing.

_Has this thinking lead you to any sort of conclusion?_

**_It's lead me to apologize for what I said._**

_You haven't, however._

Kurt is puzzled for a moment before he understands.

**_I'm sorry, Sebastian, for what I said to you last week._**

_Very well. Now that's out of the way. When are you visiting Dalton next? ;)_

Kurt rolls his eyes. He should have known that Sebastian would move past everything straight away.

**_Not anytime soon._**

_That saddens me. _

**_I'm sure you'll live._**

_Probably not. You should probably come over to check up on me. _

Kurt sits back in his chair and looks at his computer. Sebastian was already trying to get back in his pants. What a surprise.

**_Not going to happen, Sebastian. _**

_Well I guess I'll just have to come visit you then ;)_

Kurt blushes and has a feeling that Sebastian knows. Kurt places his fingers back on his keyboard. He hesitates. He doesn't really know what to say. It's hard to know what to say when you don't understand what you're feeling.

_Well I've got to go, Kurt. See you later ;)_

**_No you won't. _**

_Haha, we'll see. _

**Sebastian Smythe is no longer available.**

Kurt scrolls through his Facebook NewsFeed for a few more minutes, messaging Mercedes and sending a wallpost to Rachel. He sees a small red notification in the top left corner. Someone has requested to be his friend. He clicks it.

**Blaine Anderson – 1 mutual friend.**

Kurt smiles fondly at the small profile picture he can see and clicks 'accept.' Almost immediately, his chat sound can be heard; Blaine's already sent him a message.

**Hey, Kurt!**

_Hello, Blaine. __J_

**How are you? I just saw you added Sebastian as a friend. I hope you don't think I'm creepy or anything.**

Kurt laughs.

_Oh no, not at all. And I'm going well. How about you?_

**Good. ****J And very good. I just got home from Warbler practise.**

_Sounds like you had a good time, then._

**We are preparing for Sectionals. Arranging new music is always lots of fun.**

_That sounds lovely._

**Well, you know, there's a place in the Warblers if you wanted it. **

Kurt leans back and sighs. He'd love to go to Dalton more than anything.

_I'm in talks with my father. I don't think he'd be able to afford tuition._

Blaine doesn't reply for a while. But then,

**What if I organised you an interview for a partial scholarship?**

Kurt gasped and looked in shock at Blaine's words.

_I couldn't ask you to do that, Blaine. We barely know each other._

**I know an injured soul when I see one…**

Kurt doesn't respond. He isn't really sure _how_ to respond.

_Blaine, look, I…_

Kurt backspaces and stares at the blank text box.

**Dalton would be so good for you, Kurt. **

_Blaine…_

**At least tell me that you'll let me organise an interview.**

Kurt knows he can't argue with him. Blaine has his heart set on him coming to Dalton. His father, however, does not. Kurt knows that his father wants him home as much as possible. Burt doesn't need to say anything. Kurt hears it in his voice. Letting his only son go off to a boarding school and away from home? It's too soon.

He rubs at his forehead and types out a short response.

_Fine._

**Yes! You won't regret it, Kurt. Dalton is going to welcome you with open arms.**

_You seem so sure about everything._

**Not everything.**

Kurt couldn't talk to him for much longer. His head was starting to ache.

_I have to go, Blaine. Thank you for you know, helping._

**Any time, Kurt. Goodbye. **

_Bye._

Kurt sighs and logs off. He shuts down his laptop and collapses down on his bed. Boys were so confusing. Sebastian obviously has a one track mind. Kurt had no idea what to do. Blaine, Kurt decides, would have been a much better boy to be with. Blaine seemed like an ordinary guy, no ulterior motives and no obsession with getting in his pants. It also helped that he wasn't bad to look at. Kurt rolls over on his bed and squirms his face pressing into his pillow. He lets out a shout of irritation. When did his life become so difficult all of a sudden? He never had problems like this before, never had _options_ when it came to boys. It was more of a 'get out of my way' or 'here have a slushy facial, faggot.' Neither options were ever pleasant.

Kurt didn't even like Blaine in _that_ way but it would be so nice to have a friend that actually cared, one that helped, one that had the same passions he did, unafraid of his sexuality.

Kurt spent the rest of his night trying to forget the two boys and their school that plagued his mind with trying out a new skin care routine whilst listening to his favourite music playlist.

It wasn't very effective.

When Kurt makes his way to his first class Monday morning he is greeted with a locker slam. As usual, no one steps up to help. Who would? _Sebastian_, Kurt thinks before stilling on the ground where he lay. Kurt shakes himself away from that thought. Dalton is a pipedream now. The talk with his father didn't go very well at all and by that he means that even explaining that Blaine was going to set him up for an interview with a scholarship had frowns sent his way.

"I don't like asking other people for help, Kurt," Burt said.

"It's not asking for help, dad! These people want to give me the best opportunity I can. Blaine is going out of his way to do this for me, dad. Please tell me that I'm allowed to go to the interview!" Kurt had pleaded and stared at his father who didn't look like he was relenting.

"Let's talk about this later, Kurt," Burt replied and stalked off to the living room to watch whatever football game was on the television.

Kurt picks himself up off the floor and continues walking to his first class, ignoring the sharp pain blaring from his back.

The rest of the day is a blur, a total blur of faces and classes that never stick in his mind. Kurt can't stop thinking about what classes at Dalton would be like. He knows he shouldn't. It'll just make things harder when he tells Blaine that he can't even go to the interview.

When Kurt makes home with another bruise on his lower thigh – thanks to a low locker lock – to match his bruise on his back. He ignores Burt as he walks through the kitchen. He doesn't feel like talking. When he arrives at his room, his throws his bag next to his bed and starts peeling off his clothes gingerly. The pain in his back hasn't subsided and the bruise on his thigh is making it extremely painful to walk. He walks slowly over to his ensuite and starts up a bath. As the warm water fills the tub he grabs his robe and wraps it around him as he starts up his stereo. He just wants the music to block out the world. He wants to forget about his absolutely horrible day at the prison called school. When the bath is filled, Kurt adds some bath salts used to help relax muscles before dropping his robe and climbing in.

Soft music wraps around his sore and battered body and Kurt drifts off.

When he wakes, Finn is knocking on his door, announcing dinner is ready. He calls out that he'll be out soon and gradually makes his way out of the bath. Dressing comfortably in his silk pjs he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. Despite having the relaxing bath, walking down the stairs with his bruised thigh is still a pain-filled process. He hides his discomfort as he sits down at the table across from Carole.

Dinner is an awkward affair. Kurt silent and he knows that Burt is constantly looking over at him. Finn is oblivious, as always, blabbering on about the duet that Rachel wants them to sing in Glee Club next and what happened at football training that afternoon. Kurt zones out. He doesn't care. Usually he'd be interested, but now he knows that there's something better out there, some_where_ better. Kurt can't wait to escape.

He barely finishes his meal before asking to be excused. He scrapes off his leftovers in the garbage and puts his plate in the sink. Steadily, he gets back to his room. He's too distraught to do any of his skin care routine tonight. He merely moisturises his face and climbs in bed. He dreams of Dalton.

The following morning he showers and dresses for school automatically. There are no thoughts drifting through his brain as he walks to breakfast. Not even the pain is worth thinking about. His bruises look horrible. He's ashamed of them. Karofsky had been particularly nasty as of late. He must have gotten stronger, too. Breakfast is a silent affair for Kurt. Again, he says nothing, just eats as much as he can, which, admittedly, isn't very much at all. He grabs his bag from his room, murmurs a soft goodbye to his father and Carole before driving to school.

The process is much the same as yesterday. Locker slam, classes, slushy, break, classes and another locker slam before he makes his way to second break. More classes and one final shove into the lockers to end the day.

Overall, pretty average.

When Kurt gets home, his father is waiting for him in the kitchen. He calls him in.

"I got a phone call, today," Burt says to Kurt who is sitting before him. He frowns.

"Who was it?"

"The Dalton Academy School For Boys," Burt replies sharply and gives a pointed look at Kurt who doesn't show any emotion on his face. He doesn't see how this is an issue. Kurt knows that Dalton is an unattainable hope.

"So?"

Burt looks confused.

"They called to see what time you're available to have an interview about a scholarship," Kurt's father explains as if this news would please his son.

"Did you tell them I wasn't going to go?" Kurt asks him and Burt looks taken aback.

"I thought you wanted this, Kurt. I thought you wanted to go to Dalton."

Kurt sighs heavily and rubs at his arm. He avoids eye contact with his father.

"Dad, I've talked to you about Dalton. You made it clear that you didn't want me to go." Kurt is withdrawn.

"I know I did, Kurt. That's what I told them, but then," Burt pauses and Kurt looks up at him with sullen eyes, "then they explained what their school could offer for you. Why didn't you tell me about their zero-tolerance for bullying, Kurt?"

"It doesn't matter, Dad. I'm fine at McKinley," Kurt lies. He's too exhausted for this conversation. He just wants to go up to his room and have another bath full of muscle relaxing bath salts.

"Don't lie to me, kid," Burt tells him and Kurt rolls his eyes. "Why did Finn tell me that Karofsky was bothering you again? You forget that you're not the only child in the house that goes to school."

"I think you forgot the part where I care, Dad," Kurt says softly. He wants to leave. This conversation is just going to end badly.

Burt is silent for a few moments and looks inquisitively at his son.

"I told Dalton that you'd be over Friday afternoon."

Kurt looks up sharply from and stares wide-eyed at his father. Oh god, what is that he's feeling? Is that _hope?_

"Excuse me?"

Burt repeats what he just said and Kurt is frozen in his chair.

"But that – _dad?"_ he squeaks out and Burt gives him a soft smile.

"I know you're struggling at McKinley, Kurt. It doesn't take much to realise that you're unhappy."

Kurt smiles weakly at his father, his eyes welling full of tears.

_Sebastian_ is the first thing that comes to mind as he thinks of Dalton. He'll see Sebastian again. Kurt lets a small smile grace his lips. Burt sees this and tries not to let his son see how much it affects him. It's been a few days since he's seen a proper smile on his kid's face.

"What are you waiting for? Go tell that Blake kid or whoever the hell set this up for you!" Burt exclaims and Kurt jumps up, hiding his wince as his back flares up.

"Right. Blaine. Yes," Kurt isn't able to contain himself. He races around as hugs his father tight. "Thank you so much!"

"You haven't got the scholarship yet!" Burt reminds him but he's smiling broadly as he hugs Kurt.

"Like they wouldn't accept _me!"_ Kurt says and is still smiling as he reaches his bedroom. The aches of his body are barely even noticeable as he gets to his desk and turns on his computer. Within minutes, he's logged onto Facebook and typing a message.

_Hey! Guess what!_

**_Wait. Don't tell me yet! Have you got Skype?_**

Kurt hesitates before sending him his username. He opens up his Skype and accepts the new contact request. He initiates a video call and then his face fills his screen.

"Sebastian," Kurt breathes, not able to help himself. It'd been a week and a half. He'd almost forgot how attractive Sebastian was. He is still in his Dalton uniform, Kurt can see, but his tie is loose and he isn't wearing his blazer.

"Kurt," Sebastian replies, his voice deep and Kurt tries not to shiver. His voice still affects him to his core.

His webcam is not the best quality, but Kurt is so glad to see his face.

"How are you?" Kurt asks, his smile never leaving his face.

"Better now that I'm talking to you," Sebastian says coyly and Kurt just smiles fondly. "But what was this good news you wanted to share?"

"I have an interview at Dalton Friday for a scholarship," Kurt tells him, his voice unable to hide how excited he is.

Sebastian is shocked.

"Wow! How did you manage to get that? Not saying that –" Sebastian is flustered and Kurt cuts him off.

"Blaine set it up for me."

"Blaine _Anderson?_" Sebastian asks, distaste clearly noticeable in his voice. Kurt leans back a bit.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson," he repeats, mocking Sebastian's voice. "What's wrong with Blaine?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him. I was just surprised that you knew him," Sebastian explains.

"Well I got a bit lost after _someone_," a pointed look at Sebastian, "left me in a giant school by myself and I, _literally, _ran into Blaine who escorted me out. We talked for a bit," Kurt says calmly, shrugging. He doesn't understand what the big deal is.

"Oh come on, Kurt! Don't be mad about that. We've made up," Sebastian says and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I know," Kurt says, and he does. He just likes rubbing it in Sebastian's face. "_Anyway_, when Blaine and I were talking I showed interest in perhaps coming to Dalton and then the other day he explained that he could set up an interview for me. I couldn't say no."

"Have you told him yet?" Sebastian asks, his voice cold.

"No, I thought you'd want to know first," Kurt replies softly, his eyebrows curving in. What was Sebastian's problem with Blaine?

"Aren't you guys B-F-F's now or whatever?" Sebastian grumbles and Kurt's jaw drops.

"Are you _jealous?"_ Kurt screeches and Sebastian sits up in his chair.

"No!" he huffs and crosses his arms across his chest in a defensive position.

"You so are! Oh, my god, Sebastian! You really think _Blaine_ and I?" Kurt asks, his voice a register higher from shock. "I don't even know if Blaine is _gay_ let alone –"

"He is," Sebastian cuts in and Kurt splutters.

"Well it doesn't _matter_, Sebastian. I'm not interested in Blaine in _that_ way, I mean, I thought about it, I guess," Kurt starts to ramble and Sebastian moves closer.

"You _thought_ about it? You thought about Plain Anderson in a romantic manner?" Sebastian asks as if he just admitting to liking Hilter.

"Oh come on, Sebastian. Don't be mean! Blaine is a perfectly wonderful –"

"Pain in my ass."

"Oh, is he now?" Kurt asks and winks before he can stop himself.

"Not like _that,_ Kurt," Sebastian says and Kurt just laughs as Sebastian gets ruffled. "He's a fucking stuck up little kid who thinks he owns the place."

"So do you," Kurt tells him and Sebastian just stares at him with that look on his face that says, 'Wow, funny, Kurt. You're hilarious.'

"Kurt, my point is that he's fucking annoying. "

"I thought you were in the Warblers together."

"Yes! That's one of the reasons! He's so frustrating! The Council always let him chose the songs. I swear to god, if I have to sing another Destiny's Child song I will shove a sock down his throat."

Kurt can't contain his laughter. He doubles over, shrieking at how worked up Sebastian was over Blaine. He stomach starts to ache and his back is protesting. He cries out in pain as he bends a little too far and his back begins flaring with pain. The look on Sebastian's face goes from unamused to concerned.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes out as he leans back, his laughter gone.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asks, his face full of worry. Kurt tries to brush it off.

"It's nothing. Just a bruise."

"A bruise on your _back_?"

"Yes, a bruise on my back. It's nothing. It'll heal in a few days," Kurt says, waving his hand in the air. He wishes that Sebastian would just drop the subject.

"Do you have any other bruises?"

Kurt wants to lie. He _should_ lie.

"Yes."

Sebastian stares at him through the webcam and Kurt's face is completely blank.

"And just how did you exactly acquire these bruises?" Sebastian asks calmly but Kurt can see his clenched jaw.

"It's fine, Sebastian. They'll disappear in a few days," Kurt tells him but Sebastian isn't giving in.

"Are you able to promise me that there won't be new ones to take their place?"

There is silence between the two of them and the look on Sebastian's face hurts him more than the bruises colouring his body. He doesn't like it when people look like that to him. Kurt doesn't even understand why Sebastian cares so much. They barely know each other.

"Who did it?" Sebastian asks sharply, his voice thick with an emotion Kurt isn't going to name. "Who gave you the bruises?"

"I don't know," Kurt admits softly. "I don't usually see them. They walk in packs. Football and hockey guys."

"Give me a name, Kurt," Sebastian commands and Kurt shifts in his chair, and avoids looking at his camera. He wraps his arms around himself.

"David Karofsky. It's usually him."

Kurt voice is soft and weak but Sebastian hears him.

"Does he punch you?"

The blunt question makes him flinch.

"No," Kurt confesses, "they all just slam me into lockers."

"Jesus, Kurt! Don't they do anything about it? The teachers? Principal?" Sebastian asks, furious.

"You say that like they care what happens to the 'gay kid'. You don't get it Sebastian. You're _popular._ I'm the 'faggot.'"

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Kurt! Stop it!" Sebastian growls and Kurt looks up at him, his eyes full of tears.

"Why not, Seb? Why can't I? It's what everyone else thinks. I see it in their faces every time I walk down the halls," Kurt's voice is fragile and it shoots Sebastian right in the chest.

"If you don't get that fucking scholarship to Dalton, Kurt, I will _personally_ make sure you get a spot. I don't care if I have to pay for it myself! I will not let you be bullied!" Sebastian explains, his voice tight. He couldn't imagine letting Kurt attend a school knowing what was happening to him.

"Sebastian, I'm _fine,_" Kurt tries to tell him but Sebastian is shaking his head.

"No. No, you're not, Kurt. You're a fucking wreck. Look at yourself!" Sebastian exclaims and Kurt hides his face in his hands.

"I have to go," Kurt says and they both know he doesn't, but Kurt can't keep this conversation up much longer.

"Alright," Sebastian replies softly and leans back away from where he was bent forwards, closer to the screen. "Good bye, Kurt."

"Bye," Kurt says, completely monotone. He doesn't even look as Sebastian as he ends the call and quickly turns off his computer. As he gets up, his bruises seem to making themselves more obvious than ever, talking to him, _mocking _him. They scream weakness. Kurt doesn't want to be weak anymore.

He climbs on his bed and curls up in a ball. He sings himself to sleep, humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing.

When Burt knocks on his door at dinner time, he covers his sleeping son with a blanket and leaves him to dream.

Tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to tell me what you think :) Loveee<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Holy majoley sweet mary mother of god. Just. Wow. I can not believe the reviews that I've gotten from this fic. Just. Thank you so much for your feedback! It means the world to me. I read all of them and was pleased by how many of you enjoyed the protective side of Sebastian. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! I love to know your thoughts :D P.S. Sorry about the lateness! Next update should be much much sooner._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt is gripping his phone like a life-line as he stands before Dalton's large and intimidating doors once more. He opens up his contact lists and finds the one number he wants. Kurt thought he could do this without calling him, but he's too nervous and he needs some reassurance.<p>

"Kurt?" Sebastian's smooth voice asks through his phone. Sebastian, earlier that morning, had texted him and admitted he bribed Blaine to give him Kurt's number. They didn't mention what happened the previous Tuesday night despite the fact that Kurt could tell Sebastian wanted to. He's fairly certain it will be brought up the next time they speak face-to-face.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes out and swallows.

"Hey now, don't be worried about the interview!" Sebastian tells him and Kurt isn't even surprised that Sebastian knows exactly what he's feeling right now.

"I'm not worried!" he squeaks and he can almost _hear_ Sebastian's eye rolls.

"Stop it, Kurt! You wouldn't have even gotten an interview if Dalton didn't think you were good enough. You're going to be fine!"

"Can you come and see me?" Kurt asks softly, his voice weak as he walks shakily up the stairs through the doors. Perhaps Seb an help to calm his nerves. He wouldn't possibly bring up last night before this interview, would he?

"I really want to, Angel, but I have a short Warblers meeting in a couple of minutes. I can meet you afterwards?"

"I'd love that," Kurt says and feels only a small amount of dread at the conversation they'll no doubt have. The term of endearment numbs the fear slightly.

"It's – " Sebastian clears his throat, "it's good to hear your voice, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt says softly and wonders for a moment why his chest is aching so much. He strolls slowly in the direction of the front office. The two of them are silent.

"I have to go," Sebastian says finally and Kurt sits down on a leather chair in the waiting bay of the office.

"Okay. I'll see you soon?" Kurt replies and licks his lips. There's a strange, undefinable tension between them. Kurt doesn't understand it, however, he doesn't question it.

"Yes, most definitely. Good luck, Kurt," Sebastian tells him and Kurt smiles softly.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Kurt murmurs before hanging up. He stares as the phone in his hand. He closes his eyes for a moment and pictures Sebastian clear in his mind. He pictures his smile, his eyes, his hair and he hears his voice. It comforts him, gives him strength and helps him breathe.

He opens his eyes and steadily gets to his feet and strides over to the front desk where he meets a grey-haired woman called Sandy who was extremely cheerful.

"Oh, just wait in here, sweetie. Mr. McGregor will see you shortly," she says, pointing over to the chairs lined against the wall that Kurt just moved from. He smiles gratefully and sits gingerly in one of the chairs. This whole situation seems surreal. Kurt's fingers are tapping repeatedly against his iPhone screen, a nervous habit of his. He's controlling his breathing and attempting to zone out the soft chit-chat of the other office ladies and the tapping noise of fingers against a keyboard.

Kurt has barely been waiting five minutes when a tall, balding man strides into the office, a black, obviously tailored suit, with a black tie.

"Kurt Hummel?" he asks and Kurt rushes to stand up. He shoves his phone is his pocket and steps over to the older man who is smiling gently.

"Yes, sir," Kurt replies, faking confidence.

"I'm Mr. McGregor. It's nice to meet you," the man says and holds out his hand for Kurt to shake. He does so, and the Mr. McGregor's grip is not painfully tight, but almost comfortable. Kurt can see that his brown eyes are warm and kind, however his presence is still intimidating. The tall man before him is basically the difference between him enjoying his final years of high school or not, because it would be impossible for him to enjoy being bullied and abused. Kurt shakes that thought from his mind.

"You too," Kurt says politely.

"Come on. We'll head to my office," Mr. McGregor says and Kurt follows him out of the waiting area, walks down a small corridor before turning right into his office. It's lusciously decorated, with numerous art works and several framed photographs around the room. "Take a seat, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt sat in the leather chair across from Mr. McGregor's fancy desk piled with numerous papers and folders and placed his bag on the ground next to him.

"So, Kurt," he says and clears his throat. He glances at a couple of pieces of paper and realised that he must have contacted Figgins at McKinley and gotten his records. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself first?"

"Well…" Kurt began.

Thirty two minutes later Kurt emerged from the principal's office extremely confident. The whole interview had gone wonderful, if Kurt said so himself. He was polite and Mr. McGregor was very pleased with all his grades, including his scores in his languages, as well as his extra-curricular activities.

"You'll be hearing from me soon, Kurt," he had said as he explained, with a hint of a smile on his face, that he would need to go over facts and such before he could make a final decision. Things were looking tremendously promising.

Kurt pulls out his phone and is about to start typing a text when two hands squeezed at his waist. He jumps in shock and turns around to see Sebastian's smiling brightly, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Hey, stranger," Sebastian says brightly and Kurt resists the urge to throw his arms around him.

"Hey!" Kurt says dumbly, feeling sheer and total happiness at seeing him again, in the flesh, and Sebastian's eyes flicker to 's closed door.

"How'd it go? Did he love you? When do you find out?" Seb rattles off, firing questions out one right after the other and Kurt throws his head back and laughs at his eagerness.

"It went well, I think. I don't think I'd go _that_ far and he said I'd get a phone call by the end of the day," Kurt answers the questions consecutively.

"See! I was right. Nothing to worry about!" Sebastian poked him and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters. "I haven't gotten accepted yet."

"Yet," Sebastian teases and Kurt just brushes him off.

"What are you doing now?" Kurt asks Sebastian as they head off out of the office area.

"I'm with you," he says simply and such words shouldn't have such an affect on Kurt, but they do. They affect him a lot and he almost stumbles over his own feet.

"And after that?"

Sebastian looks at him and Kurt can't quite read the expression on his face. When their gaze holds for a few moments, Sebastian breaks it, turning away and shrugging.

"It's Friday night. I don't know what I'll do yet," he says, basically brushing it off.

"Surely you have some plans to go out," Kurt replies, not believing that Sebastian would waste a Friday night and not go out to Scandals or some other obscure gay bar in the surrounding towns.

"I'm not sure if I want to go out tonight," Sebastian says, vague as ever and it deters Kurt. He's not used to seeing Sebastian act like this, "I think I might be in better company with someone else rather than another faceless body from a club."

"Oh," Kurt says softly, shooting himself. Sebastian does have plans.

With someone else.

Of course.

He doesn't fully understand why there's that hole of disappointment inside him but it burns white hot and scars his insides.

When Kurt doesn't say anything else, Sebastian looks at him and elbows him lightly.

"The company is you, silly," Sebastian tells him and Kurt must resemble a fish out of water because he has become incapable of a proper response. Sebastian laughs at him and Kurt pulls himself together and wacks the Warbler on the arm playfully.

"Shut up. I'm not used to having people interested in doing things with me," Kurt explains and Sebastian gives him a sad look. "Don't. I know what you're thinking and just. Don't."

They are silent for a few more minutes as they stroll aimlessly through Dalton. It's after school and the hallways are mostly empty. Kurt tries to focus on the artworks and detail of the school and not what Sebastian is probably going to bring up next. He can feel the other boy's eyes on him, burning into him, his soul and he can feel the sympathy, the _pity._ He hates it. He hates feeling like this, making others feel what they do.

"Kurt –" Sebastian starts to say but Kurt stops him quickly, standing in front of him and looking at him right in the eyes. He's distracted for only a moment before he starts talking.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want you to." Sebastian looks confused, which, in turn, confuses Kurt. He continues anyway. "I know you're going to mention Karofsky and the other boys and everything but –"

"Kurt, I was –"

"No, shush. I don't want you to feel burdened. I –"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner or something!" Sebastian yells out and Kurt's mouth snaps shut, his eyes as wide as Saturn.

"I – what?"

Sebastian rubs the back of his neck and looks sheepish.

"I mean, we could just grab some pizza or Chinese takeout but if you're not busy –"

"I'm not," Kurt says quickly and there's a glimpse of a smile on Seb's lips before he tries to look nonchalant.

"Oh okay, sweet," Sebastian starts to say but then Kurt's phone starts to ring.

"Sorry," Kurt says quickly before answering. "Kurt Hummel speaking."

Sebastian walks ahead a few steps to give him some privacy but he turns around when he hears the name 'Blaine.'

Why is _Blaine_ calling Kurt?

"Tickets?" He hears Kurt saying and his hope for tonight drops. It shouldn't, because it was just dinner, but it does and Sebastian doesn't linger on that thought. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to think about how Kurt has affected him in such a short amount of time.

When Kurt finishes the call he jogs up to Sebastian.

"Look, something's come up," Kurt says and Sebastian just smirks.

"Not yet it hasn't," he throws back with a wink and Kurt splutters and blushes.

"Shut up. I'm sorry, it's just that Blaine got tickets for us and – " Sebastian stops him before the talk to Blaine makes him vomit.

"No big deal. I just feel sorry for you," Sebastian says and Kurt frowns.

"Why?"

"Because now you have to spend a night with Blaine the Boring," he jokes and Kurt's mouth drops open and he laughs.

"You were listening! And don't call him that! You might find him boring but I don't." Kurt looks at him like he was the one insulted.

"That's because he's a new, shiny, gay toy," Sebastian tells him and Kurt looks at him blankly before laughing again.

"Not again with this! Honestly, Sebastian, you need to get over this problem you have with Blaine," Kurt manages to get out past his laughter. "I'm friends with him and you'll need to be able to tolerate him because he'll probably come up in conversation."

Sebastian just groans. He doesn't understand the appeal of Blaine. Blaine _is_ boring. Blaine _is _Plain. Blaine is…_not_ Sebastian and that means _is_ going out with Kurt tonight.

Sebastian is not.

"Whatever, Hummel," Sebastian retorts without emotion, heart no longer in the mood to insult Blaine.

"Oh don't get snooty with me Sebastian! I'm allowed to have _friends_!" Kurt growls back, clearly annoyed now.

"I never said you weren't!"

"You're acting like an immature child who hasn't learnt to share!"

"Maybe because I don't want to share you!" Sebastian yells, throwing his arms up in frustration. The two fall silent, staring at each other, chests rising. There's tension in the air Sebastian can't name but it's enveloping him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Sebastian…" Kurt warns and Sebastian just gives him a sad, weary look and shakes his head.

"It was _nothing,_ Kurt. You should go home and get ready for _Blaine_," he spits out, the name Blaine like acid on his tongue.

Kurt loses it. It's not _fair._

"Don't give me attitude! You told me from day one that you don't do boyfriends, Sebastian. What am I supposed to do?" Seb opens his mouth to answer but finds no words. Kurt's right. He doesn't do boyfriends. They never work. They never _last_. "Don't get snappy just because I'm spending time with another boy, which is clearly your issue. Nevermind that it's _Blaine_, it's that it's a boy. That's what's really bothering you and it's not fair on _me, _Sebastian."

"Yeah," Sebastian agrees breathlessly, unable to focus on anything but angry, frustrated _wonderful_ Kurt in front of him. "Yeah, no, you're right. Go with Blaine. Have fun."

He's being sincere because Kurt is totally right. He hates to admit it, but he is.

Kurt stares at him like he's deranged.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What do you _want from _me, Kurt?" Sebastian asks back, his voice rising, frustration levels reaching their limit.

"I could ask you the same question! You've been sending me mixed signals since we first met!"

"Oh, come off it, Kurt!" Sebastian scoffs and Kurt shakes his head at him.

"Do you realise what you're doing? What you're saying? You're _jealous_, Sebastian," Kurt informs him loudly and Sebastian takes a step back, the look on his face unreadable.

"No, I'm not!" he says quickly in defence. Kurt blinks at him.

"You're jealous that I'm spending time with another boy. A boy that isn't you and you're _jealous._" He re-adjusts his bag and moves past Sebastian who is frozen in place.

"I am not! You're perfectly able to date whomever you want!" Sebastian calls out after Kurt who is headed for the front doors who turns at his words.

"Have a nice night, Sebastian," Kurt says softly and looks at him sadly for a moment before walking outside.

Sebastian tries to shake off Kurt's words, but they echo around in his head and make it hard to think about anything else. In fact, when he gets home and stumbles up to his room he was still thinking about them. He wasn't jealous he was just…

Sebastian sighs on his bed where he laid and rubs the palms of his hands over his eyes. He couldn't handle this right now. Conflicting emotions made it hard for him to think, to process things clearly.

He closed his eyes, reminding himself that it was afternoons like this that drove him to one-night stands.

Emotions just ruined things.

He dreams of angels.

As Sebastian was dreaming, Blaine and Kurt pull up out the front of Kurt's house. Blaine was smiling brightly, as he had for most of the evening, and Kurt could barely look at him.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight, Blaine. I really enjoyed it," Kurt lies, with a smile. Blaine's eyes light up even farther.

"I'm really glad, Kurt," Blaine responds and places his hand on Kurt's. Kurt looks down in shock.

"Blaine, I –" he hesitates. Kurt isn't quite sure what he wants to say. Blaine just looks so _hopeful_ and it wasn't like the evening was _bad_ it just…

Blaine isn't Sebastian.

Kurt should stop lying to himself, should stop hiding what he feels but it's such a natural thing now, hiding his feelings towards other boys. It would feel strange to be so honest, to expose himself like he would need to.

Blaine see's his mistake, however, and removes his hand quickly, his face burning and the smile disappearing.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to –" Blaine apologises, not looking Kurt in the eyes.

"It's not your fault," Kurt says quickly. "I just…"

He doesn't know what to say.

"I understand," Blaine says and Kurt realises that he sounds sad, disappointed. "Sebastian's not like anyone else."

Kurt's mouth drops open for a moment before Kurt snaps it shut again.

"This isn't about Sebastian," Kurt tells him, forehead burrowing in but Blaine just looks at him.

"You don't have to say anything, Kurt. I understand. I do," he admits and looks down and swallows hard before looking Kurt in the eye. "I hope Sebastian treats you as well as I would."

Kurt is unable to say anything. He silently exits the car and wanders into his house. He wonders, as he collapses on his bed, when did he become the hypocrite? When did he become the one unable to talk about his feelings? The ones that he's tried hard to pretend didn't exist?

When did he realise he wanted to be with Sebastian Smythe?

Even worse:

What did he do now?

When Kurt manages to sleep, he dreams of falling.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? :) Loveeeeee<em>


End file.
